Lei'D Tapa
|weight = 218 lbs (99 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Tonga |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed = |trainer = The Barbarian George South OVW |debut = 2011 |retired = }} Seini Draughn (November 27, 1982) is a Tongan professional wrestler, professional wrestling valet, model and former women's American football player. Draughn is for her previous work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Lei'D Tapa. She is the niece of professional wrestler Sione "The Barbarian" Vailahi. Professional wrestling career Draughn was trained by George South and her uncle, Sione "The Barbarian" Vailahi. She debuted as a professional wrestler in 2011. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2013–2014) On the February 28, 2013 episode of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact Wrestling television program, Tapa took part in the Gut Check Challenge in an attempt to get a contract with the promotion, facing Ivelisse Vélez in a losing effort. The following week, the Gut Check judges awarded her a contract. In actuality, Tapa was signed to a developmental contract and assigned to TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). In March 2013, Tapa participated in TNA's One Night Only shows which she would compete in Knockout Knockdown (which aired on September 6, 2013) in which she beat Ivelisse Vélez. After winning her match she competed in a Knockouts Battle Royal to crown Queen of TNA, which was won by Gail Kim. Tapa also competed in TNA World Cup of Wrestling for Team International where she defeated Team UK's Hannah Blossom. On the September 26 edition of Impact Wrestling, TNA aired a vignette promoting her. On the October 3rd episode of Impact Wrestling, Lei'D Tapa made her debut as a heel by attacking Velvet Sky before her match with Brooke. On the October 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tapa attacked the TNA Women's Knockout Champion ODB during her match with Jessie and staked her claim to fight for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. At the Bound for Glory pay-per-view, Tapa formed an alliance with Gail Kim by helping her defeat ODB and Brooke for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship in triple-treat match. On the December 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tapa and Kim attacked ODB, who was later saved by the returning Madison Rayne, Kim's former partner, establishing Rayne as a face. On the December 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tapa teamed up with Kim in a losing effort to the team of ODB and Rayne when Rayne pinned Kim. Tapa's alliance with Gail Kim came to an end on the March 13th edition of Impact Wrestling, when the two brawled after Kim slapped Tapa for accidentally costing her a match against the debuting Brittany, turning face in process. The following week, Tapa faced Kim in a losing effort. Following the match, Draughn announced her release from TNA. Kim would later state in an interview that Draughn was released due to her lack of wrestling experience. Tapa's final match would air on the March 26 episode of TNA Xplosion, which was another loss to Kim. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2013–2014) Tapa debuted in TNA's developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), on May 22, 2013, defeating Hannah Blossom in a dark match. Tapa made her debut at the June 15 episode of OVW TV, defeating Jessie Belle. On the June 22 episode of OVW TV, Tapa defeated Heidi Lovelace after once again executing her spinning diamond cutter. Tapa faced off against Holly Blossom on the July 3 edition of OVW episode 724, which ended in a no-contest, following Epiphany came to ringside and pulled down the hood on one of the cameramen to reveal Eddie Diamond which Epiphany believed Tapa was his secret girlfriend that would set up a singles match at the Saturday Night Special, winning Tapa the match. On the August 2 edition of OVW, Tapa competed in an nine-woman gauntlet match to determine the number one contender for the OVW Women's Championship, where she was thrown over by Heidi Lovelace who reversed her powerbomb into a hurricanrana. After that she competed in a contest to crown the next "Miss OVW" with several other female wrestlers on the roster as well as feuding with then-OVW Women's Champion Trina. She was scheduled to face Trina for the belt at the September 7 edition of OVW's Saturday Night Special, but Trina had to pull out due to suffering an injury. Later that night, Tapa would compete in a battle royal and emerge victorious, with lastly eliminating Taeler Hendrix. On the September 18 episode of OVW, Tapa competed in a fatal four-way Ladder match for the vacated OVW Women's Championship, which was won by the evil Hannah Blossom. After defeating both twins, Tapa received a shot at the October 5 edition of OVW's Saturday Night Special for the OVW Women's Championship. At the event, Tapa defeated Hannah Blossom to win the Women's Championship for the first time. During the finals Queen of OVW competition, Tapa attacked Lovely Lylah when it wad announced that she would receive a shot at the Women's Championship. Tapa would go on to defeat Lylah successfully defending her title on November 2 at OVW's Saturday Night Special On the November 13 episode of OVW, Tapa defeated Taeler Hendrix once again to retain her championship. On the November 20 episode of OVW, Tapa turned face by challenging The Bodyguy to a match after he stated that women can't wrestle. Tapa's reign ended at 63 days on December 7 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, when The Bodyguy reversed her finisher and won the title. Tapa surprisingly returned to OVW on January 4, 2014 at OVW's Saturday Night Special by dressing up as The Assassin, who was set for a match against The Bodyguy for the Women's Championship. Tapa defeated The Bodyguy after interference from The Assassin to win the Women's Championship for a second time. Tapa would also make an appearance in the Nightmare Scramble match on the January 25 episode of OVW and become the first woman to ever compete, but she was attacked by a masked man, who would be revealed as Randy Royal on March 1 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, where Tapa lost the Women's Championship to Jessie Belle, and after the match Belle would pay Royal for attacking all of the females in the locker room. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 6, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced Tapa as part of their roster. She would have her first match under the GFW banner on June 12, 2015, where she lost to Thea Trinidad at the first show of the GFW Grand Slam Tour in Jackson, Tennessee. Return to TNA (2015) Tapa returned to TNA on the July 27, 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling when she faced Awesome Kong as part of a show featuring GFW talent, which ended in a double countout. On the September 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tapa interfered during a TNA Knockouts Championship match between champion Brooke and Gail Kim, where she attacked Brooke with the title belt and caused a disqualification. After the match, Tapa was released from her contract. World Wrestling Entertainment WWE NXT (2017) On February 3, it was reported by Sports Keeda, Tapa attended a tryout with WWE as part of a developing endeavor to recruit a broader number of women wrestlers to participate in future WWE events. She currently is working in WWE NXT to further refine her in-ring abilities. Personal life Draughn is married to professional wrestler Royal Red. She is the niece of fellow professional wrestler Sione "The Barbarian" Vailahi. Her favorite athlete is Michael Jordan and NFL team is the Carolina Panthers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Fisherman Carry Stunner *'Signature **Kneeling Canadian Backbreaker **Big boot **Powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'AIWF Mid-Atlantic' **AIWF World Women Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (3 times) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling''' **TNA Gut Check winner See also *Lei'D Tapa/Image gallery External links * Lei'D Tapa on CAGEMATCH * * * Profile Category:1982 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Tongan wrestlers Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Category:Masters Of Ring Entertainment alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Ring Wars Carolina alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni